An Awkward Position
by VictoriaFinch
Summary: Ayami is a regular 15 year old girl who, when she goes to sleep one night, has a wierd dream and is falling into the world of Vampire Knight. Quite littarly too. Zero ends up finding this girl falling from the sky and bringing her into the safety of Cross Accadamy


**My first fanfic EVER! I really hope its ok.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Vampire Knight or any of its characters, except my OC.**

It was such a beautiful dream. One of those that you never forget, no matter how much you age. But this dream would change a girl's life forever.

_I was floating… no, more like flying…maybe. All I knew was that I was in the sky witnessing something amazing. I was there before the Northern Lights with the full moon smack right in front of me. Shadows were engraved into the Northern Lights, and they looked a lot like animals. One of the shadows slowly but surely started to get in front of the moon. It looked like a bat. As it passed over the moon it stopped in the middle and all of a sudden, a beautiful sound filled my ears. It was a sound no instrument or human could make. But it got loud. Too loud, until it just became a ringing that hurt my head and my ears. Then I felt like I was falling. My stomach flipped and I screamed, closing my eyes._

_Yuki's gunna kill me._ Once again Zero Kiryu was late. Actually later than usual, he accidentally fell asleep next to Lily, (aka "The Wild Horse From Hell") and didn't wake up until the horse pulled and tried to eat his hair because she wanted to be brushed. As he headed to the Headmaster's office, he all of a sudden heard screaming. _What the-? _He rushed to the source, not expecting what he saw. A girl falling from the sky was plummeting toward the ground. He reached for the girl, catching her in his arms. She was unconscious. He stared at this girl for a long time. _She's beautiful. _She had long lavender hair, her skin was ivory and her lips were a nice red and shaped perfectly. And she was oddly small. Zero looked up to the dark sky and wondered where she fell from. He was outside in a clearing so she couldn't have fallen from any building. He then got up and continued walking toward the Headmaster's office.

_He is __SO__ going to get it! I mean, he wasn't even late. He just plainly __didn't show up__! _Yuki Cross let out a "humph" when she caught sight of Zero in the distance. She jumped down from the balcony she was on and stalked toward Zero. "Hey!" Yuki shouted, picking up her pace then she stopped immediately when she caught sight of what was in his arms. "What happened?" She asked, now running toward him. He waited until she was close enough to hear him, then he answered. "I found her, she fell." "Come, let's take her to the Headmaster." She answered back.

Yuki and Zero then burst into the Headmaster's office "Headmaster! We need you!" Yuki shouted toward him as Zero put the girl down in an extra room. "What in the-? What's going on?" the Headmaster asked. While Yuki got a first-aid kit, Zero explained to the Headmaster what had happened. "My, that is surely unheard of." Headmaster then came up to the girl who had Yuki by her side. "Is she hurt?" he asked. "No," Yuki answered. "Not even a scratch." Zero then sighed in relief. "Well, nothing to do except wait for her to wake up." the Headmaster said. Yuki and Zero both nodded their heads and left to go on patrol.

I slowly opened my eyes to a room and bed that was not mine. _Where am I? _I then heard voices outside the room. "Why the hell did you tell him to come?" One angered male voice drifted to her ear. "Zero, calm down. He's going to help her." A small female voice said. The death glare he gave her was so hard, the confused and now scared girl in the other room could feel it. But in the female's voice, the girl could tell she was brushing his glare off like you would a fly that landed on your shoulder. "Look, Zero-" She was cut off by someone entering the other room. "Ah, there you are" Another male voice said, like he was always in the room listening to the other two bicker. "Good evening." Said a male in a very velvet voice. Clearly he was the one who entered. "So, where is this girl?" The velvet voice asked. My eyes went wide. _Oh no. they're coming in!_ I pulled my legs to my chest, took a breath as they walked in. The sightthat beheld me made me gasp as the famous love triangle walked in with the Headmaster fallowing after them. I backed away, eyes wide. "No…" I whispered "No, this is a dream" I whispered again holding my head, my legs still curled in my chest. Kaname crossed the room and sat on the bed. "It's ok. What's your name?" he asked in a soothing voice. "A-Ayami Kaori" I answered a bit shaken up. "Well Ayami-"

"Aya" I interrupted him

"Aya…" He smiled "Do you know how you got here?"


End file.
